my_personal_roleplays_zorafandomcom-20200214-history
The Path of Flower Fields
The Path of Flower Fields is on the Mountains. It leads to mountain crevices where FlowerClan used to stay hidden. Related Missions Save the Young mission When Birchcreek is 20 moons old, he keeps having dreams about the field of flowers, and three young cats getting bashed on by rocks and eventually die. He tells the Clan he has to go on a mission and follows the well-known Path of Flower Fields. But he sees he might have walked into a trap because AdderClan cats started hurling rocks at him. Birchcreek, not willing to die, tries to run off, but Stonetooth stops him and tells him there are young cats who need rescuing. Birchcreek doesn't believe her as she was from AdderClan too, but Stonetooth confesses AdderClan was against her and that her kits, Frogpaw & Adderkit, needed saving. So did one of her brother, Whitestripe's kits, Bluepaw. They see the kits, and both try to rescue them, but Stonetooth immediately saves Birchcreek from a boulder falling on him, which instead falls on her and breaks her entire body. As she dies, Stonetooth says the names of her two kits and asks him to run as fast as he could and not care about her. Birchcreek runs back using The Path of Flower Fields. To Save FlowerClan When Birchcreek is 22 moons old, he takes his friends with him on a journey to save FlowerClan. He kept getting visions of FlowerClan and the horrible things that were happening to them. Spottedlake had told him the mysteries of the Clan first and told about her mother, Appleberry, who joined FlowerClan from SnowClan after having been in a relationship with Greenstar, the second leader. Salmonstar was the first leader and wanted to name the Clan after her sister, Flowermoon, who was mentally ill and autistic. They all traveled using The Path of Flower Fields to the mountain crevices, but Greenstar and his warriors tried to stop them. But the group had negotiated for a while until they came to a decision to talk about it. After much coaxing, Greenstar & his deputy, Harepelt, confessed they had hunger problems & thirst problems. There wasn't a lot of water to drink while hiding out inside crevices. And there wasn't a lot of prey to find to support even a small Clan. Some cats had resorted to eating the flowers themselves and gotten terrible bellyaches. Swanstream signaled to them that they should hunt for them & give them water. Shadowclaw said they should move up in the mountains, at about 29 tree-lengths, and find better prey. Birchcreek agreed both of those ideas were good. FlowerClan & the group traveled The Path of Flower Fields back to MoonClan and told them about FlowerClan. Snowstar met with Briarstar (the second leader of SnowClan) & Airstar (the third leader of AdderClan), and they had a Mountain Meeting, something they haven't done for about four seasons. They had Greenstar be on the rock which MoonClan & FlowerClan helped decorate. SnowClan & AdderClan didn't necessarily like FlowerClan since they have very recently heard about them. MoonClan's deputy at the time, Blazesky, helped FlowerClan find a new territory and got them fit for survival. Some MoonClan cats also temporarily joined FlowerClan to help them. FlowerClan & MoonClan became allies, but The Path of Flower Fields still borders FloweClan. Killing off ClawTribe ClawTribe was led by a cat called Blood, and they tried to rip up some of the flower fields to make a home. Sunclaw, a warrior saw them do so. Category:The Mountains Category:Warrior Cats Category:FlowerClan